Paying back the favor
by ZombieDragon525
Summary: A continuation of sorts of after MegaTagmesion Blanc Neptune Vs Zombies: Uni has spent her monthly allowance again on gun parts and tries to survive off water from the fountain, Nepgear finds out and decides to make her lunch. So Uni comes up with a brilliant way to help her best friend. (Contains spoilers to MegaTagmension so be careful reading if you haven't played it yet.)
1. How to owe a friend a favor

Sorry about all the mistakes, i haven't written any fanfictions for a couple years now, and at the i wasn't any good, so mistakes ahead. This is also my first attempt at first person, and i'm not really comfortable with it ether. I'm going to be honest. I'm only posting this to see how much hate i get, i have a bet going on with a friend about it. There is more, and i'm going to be writing more, but i'm not sure if i'm going to post it, i guess it depends on how this bets goes, XD. Yeah, though i'll go ahead and let you get reading. As i said, sorry in advance. Oh and i promise, i do not own any rights to any characters, or content this is in relation to.

—

"Ugh i'm so hungry, but that scope was 50 percent off, i couldn't resist that deal. Maybe Noire would lend me some money for lunch?" I shake my head. "No i can't lean on my sister, she has her own problems, i'll just… survive off water for lunch until i get next months allowance. Oh heres the water fountain!" I push the front of the fountain in and lower my head to my lunch for the next two weeks. After my third gulp i started to hear my name being called out, i looked up. O-oh why did she have to find me like this? This is so embarrassing.

Nepgear runs up to me shouting, why is calling out so loudly? "Hey, hey Uni i'm so glad i found you."

"H-Hey Nepgear." Why did she come now? Ugh and now i'm blushing why does she have to be so cute, and the way her lilac hair shifts around as she walks, she's so beautiful! "O-oh were you looking for me i'm sorry."

Nepgear smiles, and i think my heart just skipped a beat, its been so awkward to talk her after Blanc came in while she was editing the first movie. "Well i thought i would find you around a water fountain, you always try to fill yourself up on water this time of the month, did you spend all your allowance on gun parts again?"

Ouch, she figured me out, m-maybe i can bluff my way out of this? Oh great i'm stuttering in my thoughts now. Maybe i should just admit to it, she probably already knows anyways. "Y-yeah, this scope i've had my eye on was half off, i just couldn't resist." I rub the back of my head and chuckle lightly, maybe if i do that she'll think i'm okay and not worry about me.

She brings a hand out from behind her, wait how long was that even there? "Huh? did you want me to join you for lunch?" Yeah in her hand was a lunch box, i haven't eaten lunch with her in a while i kinda mis those days when she was editing the movie. Wait her other hand is behind her as well she didn't, did she?

Bringing out her other hand showing a second lunch box she starts beaming, and my face erupts red, no, she didn't right? "I would love it if you joined me for lunch, but no i thought you would try to stuff yourself with water so i made you lunch. Your such a great friend and i couldn't just let you starve."

"Nepgear, you didn't h-have to, are you sure i can have this?" I take the lunch box from her slowly, i can't believe she actually made me lunch that is so nice of her, i have to find a way to pay her back. That smile though its making it so hard to think, i'll figure it out later, for now i'll just enjoy lunch with Nepgear. "Thank, Thank you so much Nepgear! did you want to go back to your class or the theatre club room?"

Starting to play with her hair a little she looks up at the clock. "Well it is kinda getting late, but your classroom is closer, so we should just go there." She looks over me once more, probably to see if i have her lunch still and turns around heading to my classroom, only checking once to make sure i'm following her. Oh i love how her hair moves as she walks. No no no, i should be following her not getting lost staring at her. Oh sheesh, wait has been saying something? Oh i hope she isn't thinking I'm being weird. "H-huh? Sorry i had something on my mind what was that?"

She just smiles at me as i catch up to her. "Oh i was just asking if you had talked to your sister, i think she was looking for you earlier." Huh, Noire was looking for me? I wonder why she would be doing that, i hope i didn't mess up those papers she asked me to help with earlier, she seemed so swamped with student council work i just wanted to help her out.

"No i haven't ran into her, i talked to her before classes started though, i was helping her and lady Vert out with student council stuff. Did she say what for?" Since i started to help her out at the Bascilcom i've been helping her with papers, so those are probably fine, what else could it be?

My best friend lets out a laugh next to me. "Oh don't look so worried, if it was that important she would've messaged you, i'm sure its fine Uni. Here this is your classroom right? lets go sit down." She just strides over to my desk and sits down in the one in front of it after turning the chair around and starts to open her lunch box. I follow her lead sitting down in my desk, and i swear everyone is looking at me, its been such a long time Nepgear has come into my class, i typically just do homework through my lunch.

Looking up at me she tilts her head. "Are you going to eat Uni?" i must've been looking around for a bit, i confirm to her I am and open the lunch box she gave to me earlier. A heavenly smell comes to my nose, oh i must've died and gone there. I go straight to digging in, and every bite is even better then how it smelt. I hope Nepgear becomes my wife, i never want to stop eating this. W-wife? Friends, thats right, we are just friends, even if we almost kissed. Oh how i wish Blanc showed up even a second later. That would've been perfect, and i could've been eating lunch with my Nepgear this entire time.

"-And then my big-sister threw a fit, about how she didn't have any edible pudding, Compa had to make a whole new batch just because she forgot how much sis hates eggplants" Huh? OH! Nepgear must've been talking this whole time i better say something before she thinks i'm ignoring her.

Eggplants right, didn't IF have a problem with them too? "Yeah Planeptune seems really against them, IF was over at laststaion once with me and Noire for her guild work and we had some eggplants and she panicked." I better try to pay more attention from now on.

She laughs nervously at that. "Yeah, she was force fed some once and ever since then she can't stand looking at them. Its one of the few things they agree on. Though its really only those two, Compa keeps trying to get them to eat some" Wow, that must've been really bad to effect IF. I kinda feel bad now.

I hear some commotion over the door and look over. "Hey, has Uni come back yet?" "Yeah she's over in her seat over there with a friend." "Okay thank you." Oh thats big-sis, Nepgear did say she was looking for me. "Hey Noire is everything alright?"

My sister walks up to my desk looking over the two meals quizzically, but she just shakes it off. "Hey Uni you were such a big help this morning with that paperwork, but we still have a some left, i was wondering if you wanted to help out after school?" Oh i don't want to disappoint my sister, but i have club work.

"I'm sorry big sister, but i have Air-soft club practice after school today. She nods understandably, i do feel bad for not being able to help her, but i promised i would be there for my club since i missed this morning.

"No, no. It's fine," She sighs hard, i don't even think she tried to cover it. "Ever since Neptune and Blanc pulled that movie stunt we've all been trying to catch up with our clubs. She's so irresponsible. Well if you come by the student council room after your practice we can go home together once your done. Oh and Nepgear class is about to start again so you should start heading back to your classroom." I should probably see about getting out of practice early so i can help her. Oh there she goes off to her own class, She's such a great person and sister, i hope i can become more like her.

Nepgear looks up at the classroom's clock so i follow her gaze to it. Oh wow its is almost time for class, wow time did fly by. As i shove the last bit of food into my mouth Nepgear picks up the box and starts to put the two up in her bag. "Thank you Uni for eating lunch with me, I'll make you one tomorrow as well. Well i need to get going but i'll see you later." She heads out of the classroom before i can respond, soon after the bell for class rings out and the teacher comes following in with it.


	2. How to owe a friend a favor (part 2)

Oh shoot I'm real sorry I wanted to finish off the beginning and I thought I posted this like a week after the first chapter, I only noticed I didn't when I was cleaning up files off my screen

* * *

Alright well heres the second chapter, though its more of the second part of the first chapter, and the end of me setting this up and getting used to first person and hopefully most of Uni's character. So this should have a bit more Tusn-Tusn and leading into what this story will actually be. So if I do post the chapters after this they will be (hopefully) actually decent and not just 2k words.

* * *

"Okay now i just gotta pull the trigger and" BANG. "And thats another one down, well if i keep this up, maybe prez will let me out early so i can go help sis." I brush my hair and load in another clip. This new sight really does work wonders though! It's really worth every credit, p-plus because of it Nepgear is… NO! I gotta think about a way to pay her back. She likes robotics right? Maybe I'll stop by their clubroom and see if they have anything. I know i don't have much allowance left for this month, but maybe they'll have something for next month, Ugh but G-Lines is coming out with a new product. Oh well Nepgear takes priority. BZZZZZT! Oh is that the bell? i guess thats match. Guess i better meat up with everyone else.

I walk up and see most of both teams and the prez's ref group and they are already in discussion. "Yeah but It's never fair with her around no one stands a chance." Oh they must be talking about me, i am kinda the best shot here, i kinda feel bad for- nah its not my fault i'm the best, b-but i hope they aren't upset at me to much. "Oh hey Uni, do you mind sitting out for the next match, people are complaining to much and its hard to get a fair judge."

Wait this is a perfect chance! "Yeah sure, i wanted to go see if i could help my sis out some anyways, they have a huge amount of paper work. So if its okay for me to just leave…" The prez nods to me and tells me thats alright, blowing the whistle he tells the teams to get back out on the field and i go back in to get changed back into uniform.

You know Uni maybe you should have figured out where the robotics clubroom is because wondering around the hallways like this isn't helping at all. I've been following the sound of what i thought was robots fighting, but i think its just been leading me in a loop for a while now. Wait is that guy holding a robot maybe he knows. "Hey um, you! Yeah, are you part of the robotics club by any chance?" He turns around and nods to me. Yes! "Do you mind telling me how to get there?" Nodding again, he signs for me to follow him. Huh, it was down this hallway? Oh yep there it is clearly labeled and decorated. Robotics room, oh they have a competition coming up.

Entering the room behind the guy who lead me in i see what must be Nepgears dream world. There are parts every where, and i think i see a workshop out the window in the door at the back. Oh people are starting to look at me. "Hey i'm Uni. I have a friend who is real gear-head and i stopped by to see if you guys had any thing i could get to give to her as a gift." These peoples eyes aren't gunna start sparkling as they go off for hours about robotics as Nepgear's does right?

One of the larger guys in the room steps up and approaches me "Hey there Uni, my name is Chad, I'm actually the robotics club president. We have some spare parts up for sale but they aren't anything fancy, but we do have a competition coming up though our team is struggling to get enough robots and teams to join in. I can go get two tickets if you want, that'll be 200 credits." Wow, 200? thats basically all I have left, but Nepgear is making me lunches and if she's gunna enjoy this, then its worth everyone of them.

Handing over the 200 credits he gives me two tickets. "Oh hey do you mind giving me some way to contact you? If our team doesn't get enough members the tickets we sell aren't gunna be valid anymore, i promise i'll give you a full refund if that happens."

I give him my email, "Oh if it falls through i won't really be bothered much, I'll just find something else to give her. Its not that big a deal." He laughs and just nods along.

He seems like he's about to start walking away but stops. "Hey do you know Noire? She's the student council vice." Huh oh he should know sister, he did say he was robotics prez.

"Yeah she's my big sister. I'm not a member of student council. I joined airsoft club instead." Was it just me or did a couple people glance over when i said airsoft?

Chad moves a little closer after i mentioned what club i was in as well, do they need something from us? "Airsoft really? Huh thats interesting. Well it was nice meeting you Uni. Have a good day." I nod and say the same back to him. I leave the club room and check the dates again on the tickets. Yeah i'm good for that day, now i just gotta make sure Nepgear is as well. For now lets go see if i can help sis.

Knocking on the student council room Vert tells me to enter. "Wow, you two do still have a ton of papers left." The table is covered in papers, i see Vert sitting in her normal chair in the back, but Noire must be doing some work somewhere else.

"Oh hello Uni, actually most of these are finished already we just need to sort them. Sadly I can't right now because if i took the time to do that i would get behind in these. Noire was going to sort them, but we got a complaint about a student causing a problem in the court yard so she went to go check that out. She's going to be so behind in the paperwork, i'm sure she would be so thankful to you if you could get them done for her. " Vert looks up and gives me a smile behind another stack of papers, i wonder where do they get all these papers?

First off though i should probably sort these then. "Oh i only came because Noire said we could leave once i got off practice, but i suppose if you both need me to, i can sort these. They go over in the cabinet over here right?" Vert laughs and nods, she picks the pen she was using back up and signs off on another paper on the stack moving it to the side. I pick up on of the stacks on the edge of the table and move it over to the cabinet i pointed at.

We both continue to work in silence until Vert speaks up again. "Your such a good little sister, always trying to help Noire out. Your not Nepgear but i wouldn't mind having you as my little sister ether." Wh-what!

"N-no i'm just trying to surpass her, and the best way to do that is help her with what she does." I mean, if this is the work she would be doing, if i do instead i'll get better at it, and i'm that much closer to catching up to her.

After this though the door barges open again. As it swings open, Noire comes through with a clearly upset look, i know what that one means Neptune must have been causing trouble again. "Ugh she always does what she wants and causes no end of trouble for me. Like Neptune is a senior, the least she can do is act like it!" Yep, i knew it. I hope she didn't pull another one of her stunts, or try to start a petition to get the cafeteria to serve pudding for all lunches. "Oh hey Uni i didn't think you would be coming over this early, your going to have to wait a little longer before we can leave i need to sort the papers we signed off on earlier. Wait, where did they go?"

Vert stops a laugh. "Well it would seem that Uni dropped by earlier and sorted them all already. I'll finish what i have here and put these up, you can go ahead i'll lock the door behind me." Noire looks over at me again and sees i'm sitting by the cabinet still, she walks over and gives me a hand to get up. She doesn't look as stressed as she did when she came in anymore. Neptune has really been causing her a lot problems lately, and they seem to be spending more and more time together because of it. I mean she's also been smiling more as well, she does like to work though.

I brush my skirt off, as she starts talking. "Oh thanks Uni, thats all i needed to do. That was so much work i'm kinda surprised you managed to finish them all that fast, good job Uni. Now i didn't really have any plans after school today. Did you have anywhere you wanted to stop by before going home." I shake my head and follow her out the door, i never get to go home with Noire though we do stay in the same dorm room its still nice to walk home with her. I think i'm might be skipping a bit as i leave the council room, so i try to calm down a little.  
—

I meet Noire by the exit to the school once i changed my shoes from my indoors ones. She nods once i reach the door leave the building together. We start making small talk as we exit the school grounds, asking how the others day was, that sort of stuff. Noire breaks that flow of conversation: "Hey Uni, do you uh, wanna go get some ice cream? I mean, its just i heard a new ice cream parlor opened up and that they are pretty good, but it would be weird if i just went alone right? So if you don't have any plans for later do you wanna go?" So big sis wants to eat ice cream with me? That sounds quite nice, we haven't spent to much time together since the movies we made.

"Yeah! i don't have any plans, plus ice cream sounds great right now. I think i know which store your talking about, i overheard some classmates talking about it earlier." We keep walking until we reach the cross walk to the dorms, or to the city. Noire asks me if i need to pick anything up from our dorm, as i remember I already spent all my credits. "Oh i'm sorry Noire, i actually don't have any credits on me. Maybe i we can go some other time?"

Noire laughs at me, whats so funny? "Uni i know, thats why Nepgear made you lunch right? You spent all your credits on gun parts again didn't you? You need to be more responsible with your credits Uni, but your my little sister, of course i'm paying for you." Oh-oh she knew, heh heh i thought she didn't catch on to that yet. Is it just me or is it getting hotter? Ice cream, yeah lets think about that, not how nice Nepgear's lunch was or how beautiful she was as we were talking. Chocolate ice cream is the best for days like this.

Wait, i still need to reply to Noire, "Th-thank you sis! I'll pay you back by working even harder the next time you need to help with the student council stuff again." Me and Noire share a laugh and we head off to the ice cream parlor.

—


End file.
